Presagio de Tragedia
by Nishi
Summary: Un misterio se esconde tras la figura de un inocente muchacho... romance, acción, misterio y mucho yaoi... Prólogo y cap2 arriba!!!
1. Prólogo

Por: Nishi  
  
Dedicado a mis amigas Haima y Kamui que me  
animaron a escribir esta historia  
Prólogo  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
La lluvia afuera caía torrencialmente y la noche apagada por los   
densos nubarrones ocultaba bajo su opaco manto la poca luz entregada por las   
estrellas y la luna saliente, aquella era una noche negra, tormentosa y fría...   
¿Era acaso éste el presagio de una tragedia?... Un día fúnebre y triste, sin   
vida y sin luz que lloraba como si el cielo se hubiese partido en dos... Nada   
era seguro, más lo cierto es que una figura menudita si sufría, en una   
habitación de mala muerte situada en uno de los tantos edificios del peor sector   
de la ciudad se debatía en una lucha, aquel muchacho bajito sostenía una dura   
batalla interna, una batalla contra su propia conciencia y su espíritu ya   
cansado de tanta culpa acumulada...   
  
Quería desaparecer, borrarse del mapa para pagar sus pegados y   
expiar a su alma sucia, porque así la sentía, una cochina y podrida alma   
ocupando su cuerpo también miserable.  
  
Nuevamente lloró, aunque las lágrimas casi no caían de sus colorados   
e hinchados ojos, había llorado tantas veces que éstos estaban adoloridos y casi   
secos. Y continuó así, en una penosa actitud tirado sobre el colchón sucio y   
hecho un ovillo entre las mantas grises empapadas por las lágrimas, llorando y   
llorando hasta que sus ojos no dieron más a vasto, hasta que no pudo más, había   
consumido la última lágrima de sus oscurecidos y perdidos ojos almendrados.  
  
Y el muchacho tembló, al no tener suficiente lágrima para derramar   
tubo que conformarse con hipar y sentir el salado sabor de un llanto seco sobre   
sus labios, gimió levemente e incorporándose sobre la cama miró a su alrededor y   
lo que vio le hizo sentir mucho más miserable y frustrado, ese era parte de su   
castigo, él habitando un pequeño cuartucho mugriento, polvo sobre los escasos   
muebles, un velador con una pata floja, un guardarropa sin puerta, la pintura de   
las paredes raída, las esquinas enmohecidas, la mayor parte de la habitación   
teñida con garabatos obscenos. Suspiró afligido, siendo quien era y habiendo   
hecho lo que hizo no podía esperarse nada mejor, aquel cuartucho era el reflejo   
de su propia persona, no podía haber nada mejor para él, nada mejor de lo que   
ahora sus ojos observaban, porque se lo merecía.  
  
Finalmente se puso de pie abandonando las mantas grises, un   
frasquito azul y una botella del peor licor existente sobre el colchón sucio y   
destartalado donde solía dormir, se había tragado momentos antes junto a ese   
licor barato y que sabía a diablos, las pastillas de aquel frasquito ahora   
vacío, para olvidar, pero ni aún así lo había logrado y como marioneta de madera   
inestable y mareada al punto de vomitar caminó descalzó hasta entrada del   
pequeño baño, sintiendo en su piel pálida la corriente de aire intrusa que se   
filtraba por el vidrio quebrado de la ventana posterior...   
  
Y una loca idea invadió su mente, aquella húmeda y fría corriente de   
aire limpiando su cuerpo, arrastrando su pecado, purificando todo, le hubiese   
gustado eso, pero era imposible, había procedido mal y había perdido y dañado.   
Por su culpa ya no existía remedio...   
  
Aún recordaba a su sabia nana, aquella mujer dulce y anciana, que   
con su experiencia y sus palabras, transmitía conocimientos -... Todo tiene   
solución en esta vida, menos la muerte...- les había dicho un día mientras se   
deleitaba preparando una tarta de manzana, la tarta favorita "de ambos".   
  
Y quiso gritar, para borrar esos recuerdos que lo angustiaban,   
recuerdos que le traían a su mente unos ojos dorados, los mismos ojos que veía   
ahora frente al trizado espejo del baño, porque ese, su propio reflejo, le   
recordaban a él, a su encantadora sonrisa siempre impresa en sus labios, a sus   
pobladas pestañas y a su blanca piel, tan blanca que parecía de porcelana   
costosa, tocó su propio cabello ahora enmarañado y sin lavar, tenía su mismo   
color, un gris intenso, profundo, un tono ceniciento casi irreal.  
  
Apretó sus temblorosos dedos en la loza ennegrecida del lava manos,   
no soportaba verse así, tan parecido a él y en un impulso tomó las tijeras   
oxidadas y olvidadas en la mesilla junto al lavado y sin calcular las   
consecuencias arrancó a tirones su cabello, cortándolo su melena sin medir los   
tijeretazos ni cuanto pelo perdía en esa impulsada e irracional acción.   
  
Cuando acabo soltó la tijera en un movimiento de sobresalto y se   
sorprendió ahogando en su pecho un gemido, y es que ahí estaba él, aún   
mirándole, aún enfrentándole al otro lado del espejo, jamás se iría, siempre   
sería su sombra, su reflejo aún sin un espejo en frente. Llevó sus manos a su   
pantalón, un jeans desteñido y con agujeros en las rodillas y apretó la tela   
arrugando la prenda, para él ya no había solución, le muerte había llegado   
primero arrasando con todo, llevándose todo... para él no había solución, porque   
había transformado en el cómplice de la negra muerte, en un verdugo, su   
verdugo...  
  
La luz averiada del baño parpadeó varias veces, ocultando la   
luminosidad y trayéndola nuevamente al cuartito y sus pies descalzos sintieron   
el agua desparramada sobre el piso, fue entonces que recordó la tubería corroída   
que ahora soltaba todo su contenido al exterior, aquella no era vida, aquel era   
su infierno, un infierno donde no quiso estar. Y la luz parpadeó nuevamente   
mostrando repetidamente al encenderse el reflejo de unos ojos color miel, los   
ojos de "él" frente al espejo.  
  
-... ¿Por fin vienes a buscarme Rei?... llévame contigo...-  
  
Entonces, nuevamente las tijeras se habían alzado, pero a diferencia   
de la primera vez no para cortar un gris cabello.  
  
-... Llévame... te he esperado...-  
  
Y un hilillo líquido fluyó hasta chocar contra el agua del suelo y   
teñirla de rojo...  
  
-... Límpiame de mí pecado...-  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Continuará.... 


	2. Capítulo 1

Por: Nishi  
  
Dedicado a mis amigas Haima y Kamui que me  
animaron a escribir esta historia  
  
Capítulo1...  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Los hospitales... ¿cómo definirlos?... pasillos angostos, blancas paredes, y salitas más o menos solitarias, un lugar de desinterés para algunos, felicidad y angustia para otros... la vida dando inicio y la muerte dando fin, un ciclo interminable...  
Los hospitales, Aroma a antisépticos y medicinas... con personas que atraviesan indiferentes los pasillos, indiferentes de aquellas historias que aún se guardan detrás de sus puertas, detrás de cada salita y cada pared....   
  
Chris caminó por el pasillo de la sección oeste del frío hospital, la sección más antigua y deteriorada de todas y según le habían comentado sus compañeros de carrera, la más olvidada también, observó con fastidio la pintura blanca raída y los pasillos oscurecidos, la sensación deprimente inundando el ambiente... Mientras caminaba, el pelirrojo levantó por segunda vez su pequeña libretita de color azul y alzando la vista suspiró con aburrimiento, se detuvo frente a una puerta y arregló con arrogancia su nueva bata blanca, la misma que le hubiese regalado su padre, uno de los mejores cirujanos maxilofaciales del país... comprobó que su lapicera funcionara y que el nombre bordado en la tela blanca fuera leíble, Christopher Granger U.  
  
-... Habitación número 6...- murmuró mientras giraba el picaporte de la puerta e ingresaba a la oscura habitación, esa era su primera semana en aquella unidad y no tenía intenciones de permanecer mucho tiempo en aquel lugar, le hartaban los turnos de noche y ese día andaba de pésimas ganas para hacer rondas nocturnas.   
  
Chris avanzó hasta situarse frente a la cama y tomó la ficha clínica sin ni siquiera observar a su paciente. Examinó la primera hoja -... Ummh... ¡¡¡ahhh puras tonterías!!!...- se saltó a la página de tratamientos y prescripciones médicas, la revisó rápidamente y casi sin interés, leyó las evoluciones médicas -... todo en orden...- escribió algo en las hojas y firmó con su nombre el registro, todo estaba listo y siendo esta su última visita nocturna podía ir y descansar aunque sólo fuese un poco.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Chris se incorporó levemente sobre el cómodo sofá reclinable y con la puerta entreabierta, observó adormilado desde la salita de médicos a un grupo de enfermeras correr por los pasillos, no había pasado ni media hora de su ronda nocturna y ya había escándalo, hastiado soltó un leve bostezo y volvió a acomodarse en el sofá para seguir durmiendo, sonrió indiferente, seguramente algún paciente estaba dando problemas, pero eso no le preocupaba, bastaba con que las enfermeras le administrarán un sedante y listo, después de todo ese era el procedimiento a seguir en aquella unidad donde los pacientes eran inestables psíquica y mentalmente.  
  
Pero aún así no podía dormir, con los ojos entrecerrados y fijos en un punto vacío de la habitación, trató de entregarse a los dulces brazos de Morfeo, bufó enojado, sus párpados amenazaban con cerrarse en cualquier momento más una sensación de inquietud no le permitía consumar su añorado deseo. Ya habían pasado varios minutos cuando oyó nuevamente pasos, éstos se acercaban y terminaban justo dentro de la salita donde él se encontraba -... ¡¡¡Granger!!!...- un gritó se dejó escuchar en el pacifico silencio de la habitación y Chris levantó su rostro con pereza para encontrarse con la molesta mirada de Bryan.   
  
El recién llegado, Bryan Wood, era un joven de más menos 25 años, un hombre bastante serio y responsable y al ver a Chris en aquella faceta frunció el ceño, una mueca de reprimenda cruzaba su serio rostro y aún así el pelirrojo lo ignoró volviendo a acomodarse en su confortable asiento.  
  
-... ¡¡¡Christopher Granger te estoy hablando!!!!...- Bryan cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho a lo que el pelirrojo abrió un ojo y le miró con ocio.  
  
-... ¿Qué pasa?...-  
  
-... ¿Qué pasa?... ¿qué pasa?... ¡¡¡lo que pasa es que los turnos son en vigilia pero pareces no comprenderlo, nuevamente te has venido a dormir!!!!!...-   
  
-... ¿Y qué quieres que haga?, sabes bien que las noches en esta unidad son muy latosas, ¿quieres que me quede despierto en este lugar hasta morirme del aburrimiento?...-  
  
-... Es exactamente lo que deberías hacer...- Bryan bajo sus brazos, hablar con Chris y hacerlo entender era verdaderamente agotador, el moreno suspiró y encendiendo la lamparilla de la salita se acercó al pelirrojo hasta que sus rostros estuvieron separados sólo por un par de centímetros. Chris miró al moreno sin ni siquiera pestañear.  
  
-... ¿Me quieres besar acaso?...-  
  
-... ¡¡¡Buaaaa ni lo sueñes!!!, prefiero comer excremento...- Bryan se separó del pelirrojo de un brinco.  
  
-... Wuaaaauuuu, ¡¡¡estás de suerte!!!, te interesará saber que tengo unas muestras de deposiciones refrigeradas que aún no han sido enviadas a laboratorio parasitológico... ¿Gustas?...- Levantándose del sofá se mofó tomando del interior de la despensa que se disponía a un costado de la habitación, un frasquito de unos 10 centímetros que comenzó a agitar de un lado a otro para luego llevarlo a su nariz y olfatearlo -... Hummm, huele delicioso, son de la loquita de la cama cinco, esa rubia a la que no podías quitarle la vista de encima...-  
  
-... No seas cabrón... ya déjate de bobadas y mírame los ojos...-  
  
-... Te miro a lo ojos y luego qué... ¿Te me vas a declarar o algo?...-  
  
-... Por dios no digas estupideces...- Bryan llevó una mano a su cabeza en signo de resignación, a veces no entendía como su amigo podía estar estudiando medicina, miró al pelirrojo ceñudo, Chris era alto, un metro ochenta y algo, 23 años recién cumplidos, afilados y fríos ojos de un extraño color turquesa, entre verde y azul, piel blanca pero levemente bronceada por el sol y un montón de pecas no muy acentuadas en sus mejillas, de cuerpo deportivo... y que decir del genio y la personalidad, un patán de primera, irresponsable, arrogante y burlesco.   
  
Bryan suspiró, sí, ese era su amigo y se conocían desde niños, sus padres eran también buenos camaradas, doctores de renombre en el ambiente médico y ellos queriendo seguir los pasos de sus progenitores habían incursionado en el mismo ámbito... Bryan inspirado por su espíritu altruista y humanitario, con ganas de socorrer al débil y enfermo. Chris inspirado en... el moreno tosió disimuladamente, ¿Chris inspirado en algo para estudiar medicina?, ni el mismo se lo creía, y por eso temía, porque no percibía ningún signo que denotara en su amigo amor por su carrera, y no era que tuviese malas notas en teoría, al contrario a pesar de ser un boludo caprichoso, se esforzaba para ser el primero en clases, sin embargo en la práctica dejaba mucho que desear. Bryan llevó un par de dedos a su sien, conociendo a su amigo de seguro había elegido esa profesión por el dinero y el prestigio que suele tener un médico.  
  
-... ¿Ves este ojo morado?...- recriminó finalmente Bryan notablemente mosqueado -... me lo he ganado por tu culpa...- acercó su rostro a la escasa luz de lamparilla y usando su dedo índice apuntó su ojo derecho teñido de un intenso lila oscuro.  
  
-... Oh!... Vaya... ¿a quien jodiste para que te dejaran semejante verdugón?...- buscó algo en el bolsillo de su bata blanca y extrayendo un cajetilla de tabaco se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios como si se tratase de un simple caramelo.  
  
Bryan alzó una ceja -... ¿No serás capaz?...-  
  
-... ¿De qué?...- Chris encendió el cigarrillo y lanzó la cerilla al suelo sin remordimiento.  
  
-... ¡¡¡Pues de eso!!!...- le quitó el cigarrillo de un manotón y lo aplastó contra la mesita donde descansaba la lampara.  
  
-... Jo... perdón, si querías un cigarrillo te bastaba con pedirme y ya... no era necesario que me lo quitases tan bruscamente...-  
  
-... Al diablo contigo Chris, estamos en un hospital, recuérdalo de vez en cuando... y en cuanto a mi ojo...-  
  
-... Oh sí, jodiste con alguien y venías a recriminarme algo de...-  
  
-... ¡¡¡CHRISSS!!!...-  
  
-... Bien... bien...- el pelirrojo nuevamente se acomodó con pereza sobre el sillón -... Ya entendí, suelta lo que tengas quue decir y listo...-  
  
Bryan suspiró más calmado, al menos ahora tenía la atención de su amigo, se sentó sobre el escritorio y clavó su castaña mirada incluido ojo morado sobre Chris -... Pues sucede que mientras tu te tomaabas una siestecita el señor Jeff Carter ha entrado nuevamente en crisis...-  
  
Chris alzó ambas cejas y miró confundido a su compañero -... ¿Quién?...-  
  
Bryan casi se cayó del escritorio -... Por todos los dioses... ¿es qué ni siquiera conoces a tus pacientes?...-  
  
-... ¿Debo conocerlos?...- el pelirrojo sopló el flequillo de cabello cobrizo que había caído sobre sus ojos -... ¿para qué?... si al final todos están locos...-  
  
Bryan torció su boca en una mueca de poca aceptación -... Chris ellos son tus pacientes, son personas como tú o yo... no son animales ni objetos, espero que entiendas eso...- Chris asintió sonriente pero según Bryan de seguro y no había escuchado ni la mitad de lo que le había dicho.  
  
-... Bueno como te iba diciendo el señor Carter, tu paciente de la sala 2 y por ende tu responsabilidad como practicante médico de turno, tuvo una crisis...-  
  
Chris abrió los ojos como saliendo de un trance -... AHHH... el de la dos, ¡¡¡ya lo recuerdo!!!...-   
  
-... ¿Sí?...- Bryan lo miró con emoción, al parecer aún existía esperanza y su amigo no estaba tan perdido en el mundo, el moreno sonrió satisfecho.  
  
-... El loquito esquizofrénico que alborotaba gritando que conejitos blancos y motuditos querían comérselo...- Chris se hecho e reír a todo pulmón.  
  
Bryan giró los ojos... No, al parecer no había esperanza, suspiró -... ahhh, Chris no tienes remedio... Bueno, sí, ese es el señor Carter, la cosa es que ese es tu paciente y estaba bajo tu responsabilidad... cuando ha entrado en crisis yo y las enfermeras hemos tenido que vérnosla con él, mientras, tú brillabas por tu ausencia y como resultado hemos obtenido, un ojo morado, para ser precisos el mío, dos enfermeras zamarreadas, una con el tobillo torcido y varios golpes.  
  
-... Joooo... ¿Y que más?... ¿qué más?... ¿se puso a gritar por los conejos?...-  
  
-... ¡¡¡CHRISSSS!!!... esto no es gracioso, no somos tus payasos, ni estás viendo una película humorística, imagina que pasaría si nuestro docente guía, el doctor Phillips, se enterase o aún peor el director del hospital o tal vez el decano de la facultad de medicina, de seguro que te expulsan y tu padre te mata...-  
  
Chris dejó de reír -... No les iras a contar ¿verdad?...- por primera vez en toda la charla mantenida con el moreno parecía estar serio de verdad.  
  
-... No, no lo haré, pero debes cambiar tu actitud o seré el primero en dar aviso de estas irregularidades, eres mi amigo y no quiero que te metas en problemas... ¿entendido?...-  
  
Chris asintió agitando su cabeza como un niño pequeño -...Entonces recuerda, es una promesa y...- Pero el inconfundible "Bip" de un localizador comenzó a pitar cortando el discurso de Bryan y el moreno tomó rápidamente el pequeño aparatito de su bolsillo y lo examinó con cuidado.  
  
-... Necesito un teléfono... - se dirigió a Chris con seriedad y el pelirrojo le facilitó su celular sin pensarlo dos veces. Bryan pestañeó, ¿un celular?, ¿Chris no sabía que estaban prohibidos en aquella sección?.  
  
El pelirrojo suspiró -... Lo sé, lo sé, todo el asunto de las ondas que dañan los equipos y el ruido que perturba a los pacientes psiquíatricos, pero tu necesitas un teléfono y es lo único que puedo pasarte en estos momentos...-  
  
-... Yo sólo iba a darte las gracias...- murmuró Bryan sonriendo y marcó un número, habló unas cuantas palabras y luego cortó.  
  
-... ¿Qué sucede?...- preguntó Chris curioso acercándose a su amigo.  
  
-... Me llaman de mi servicio, debo marcharme...-  
  
~*~~*~~*~~  
  
-.... Y cuando entré a la habitación y le encontré tirado ahí en el baño, frío y con los ojos en blanco, me asusté muchisimo...- Explicó llorando a raudales una mujer rechoncha, de mejillas rosadas y vestida con un pañuelo en la cabeza y un delantal con grandes y chillonas flores de colores.  
  
-... ¿Y qué parentesco tiene usted con él muchacho?...- preguntó el agente de policía, un hombre maduro, de contextura robusta y abundante bigote bajo la nariz.  
  
La mujer que observaba al resto de los agentes remover muebles y buscar quizás que cosas en el cuartucho, dio un salto al escuchar la gruesa voz del hombre que la interrogaba.  
  
-... ¿Yo algún parentesco?... no, nada, si apenas le conocía... Pues verá, ese muchacho me tenía muy preocupada, nunca le veía, pasaba encerrado en su habitación y cuando salía casi no hablaba, de seguro y ni comía, la última vez que le vi fue cuando vine a cobrar el arriendo del cuarto, le encontré muy flacucho y con las ojeras muy marcadas...- la mujer sacó un llamativo pañuelo de su bolsillo y sollozo aún con más ganas -... no podía dormir por las noches pensando en ese muchacho y en su seguridad... y hoy cuando he subido a su habitación a traerle algo de alimento me he llevado esta sorpresa espantosa...-  
  
El agente asintió y anotó lo más importante del interrogatorio en una libretilla -... Bueno señora, eso es todo, puede retirarse, más recuerde, no debe salir de la cuidad, tal vez necesitemos de su testimonio en un determinado momento.  
  
La mujer asintió y se retiró llorando y moqueando hasta que sus gemidos se alejaron y no se oyeron más en la habitación. Los tres agentes que trabajaban en el sucio departamento suspiraron aliviados por el silencio y es que la casera del edificio casi les había reventado los tímpanos con sus fuertes y agudos chillidos.  
  
Pero la tranquilidad del ambiente no podía durar mucho, no con el sonido de unas pisadas velozmente marcadas haciendo crujir la madera vieja de las escaleras, ni con el sonido de la puerta azotándose súbitamente en un golpe seco, los agentes suspiraron advirtiendo la llegada del único miembro faltante, frente a la entrada de la habitación un jadeante joven se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.  
  
El hombre robusto y de abundante bigote se aproximó al recién llegado -... Llegas otra vez tarde James...- los tres agentes que trabajaban desde temprano en el departamento soltaron una disimulada risita.  
  
-... Lo siento jefe, el tráfico estaba espantoso...-  
  
-... Y la vez pasada tenías un familiar enfermo...- crítico el hombre tocando su ancho mentón.  
  
-... Pero jefe, es verdad...- James infló sus mejillas ofendido por el comentario, de su superior, el señor Hayes.  
  
-... Muchacho tienes potencial, pero metete en esa nebulosa y atolondrada cabeza tuya que no vasta con tener habilidades, debes demostrarlas... en mi equipo formo y trabajo con agentes astutos... Sagaz, listo e intrépido, eso es lo que necesito de ti, no un bebé de mamá que se queja por el tráfico y otros asuntos que a mi no me interesan en lo más mínimo... ¡¡¡¿Entendido?!!!...-  
  
James se cuadró serio -... ¡¡¡Si señor!!!...-   
  
-... Bueno vasta de conversa y a trabajar, hay mucho que investigar...- el veterano Hayes le extendió un montón de papeles archivados en una carpeta forrada en cuerina café.  
  
-... ¿Y esto?...- murmuró James recibiendo la carpeta con un dejo de incertidumbre en su pecoso rostro.  
  
-... Nuestro próximo caso, quiero que lo investigues...-  
  
-... Aha...- fue la respuesta James que quitándose las gafas oscuras, que siempre le acompañaban a todas partes no importando el clima ni la estación del año que fuese, hacía un rápida inspección al sucio cuartucho.  
  
-... Ufff que desagradable...- bufó con asco mientras se movía de un lado a otro examinando el lugar -... ni en mis sueños viviría así...- replicó casi tropezando por culpa de unas tablas sueltas en el piso.  
  
-... ¿Se puede saber que diablos sucedió aquí?...-  
  
-... ¡¡¡ CUIDADO !!!...- le gritó uno de los agentes que trabajaban en la habitación.  
  
-... ¿Qué?.... ¿qué sucede?...- preguntó James algo sobresaltado por el grito del rubio. Y en efecto, al tratar de sentarse sobre la cama para revisar la carpeta de su nueva investigación casi había aplastado con su trasero el frasquito azul que descansaba sobre el colchón destartalado.  
  
-... El muchacho Seiler, le hemos encontrado...- habló el agente acercándose a James y guardando con sumo cuidado la evidencia en una bolsa transparente.   
  
-...¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Al hermano de Rei Seiler???!!!!...- James de la impresión casi se atoró, no pudiendo evitar dejar caer sus gafas oscuras al suelo.  
  
-... El mismo...- el rubio se inclinó para recoger las gafas -... Pero no te asombres tan fácilmente, aún falta lo mejor...- y le entregó las anteojos con una mueca sospechosa.  
  
-... ¿A que no adivinas porqué Hayes anda un poco molesto?...-  
  
James se incorporó y acomodó su arma, una pequeña y bella automática con silenciador, en el interior de su sencillo gabardina negra, luego se montó las gafas oscuras sobre la nariz y no terminó de arreglarse hasta haber situado correctamente su corbata oscura sobre el cuello de su camisa blanca y verificar que su placa de agente estuviese donde debía estar -... ¿Nuestro asesino?...-.  
  
-... ¿ Tu que crees?...- y ambos sonrieron con curiosa complicidad.   
  
~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Bryan caminó algo adormilado por el estrecho pasillo del apartamento, aún vestido con su piyama, un pantalón de buzo viejo y una sudadera negra que combinaba a la perfección con unas tiernas pantuflas de peluche de gatito endrino y peludo, con todo y largos bigotitos, sonrió, recordaba lo vergonzoso que había sido recibir aquel regalo de su madre el día de su cumpleaños número veinticuatro y es que Chris que le conocía, sobre todo por su carácter serio y a veces perfeccionista, se había burlado como nunca cuando le vio calzando aquellas pantuflas. Bryan suspiró, sí, lo recordaba, había sido la semana más larga con su pelirrojo amigo burlándose de él a cada rato.   
  
Pero ese era cuento aparte y casi había olvidado el asunto de las pantuflas cuando estuvo frente a una alta puerta de oscuro barniz, Bryan restregó los ojos con su mano para terminar de despertarse, ahora venía algo mucho más cansador, algo de todos los días, a las 6:30 de la mañana se convertía en un reloj despertador humano. Cuando rentó aquel apartamento junto a Chris jamás se imaginó que tendría que hacer esa dura tarea, despertar al pelirrojo era verdaderamente cansador teniendo en cuenta el pesado sueño que tenía, dormía como un tronco pesado, casi nada lo despertaba a excepción del hambre, porque también era un comilón que se embutía todo de un solo mordisco y lo peor es que el muy maldito no engordaba ni un mísero gramo.   
  
Dio un par de golpes y nadie respondió, suspiró, al parecer Chris aún dormía así que giró la perilla e ingresó a la habitación, era un cuartito bastante acogedor, tonos suaves en las paredes, una pequeña mesita de noche junto a la cama de media plaza, un guardarropa de gruesa madera de roble y en un extremo un recatado escritorio con repisas, lugar donde descansaban un montón de libros, y un moderno laptop de color negro, y finalmente bien ubicado se encontraba un gran ventanal con cortinas de tono cremoso.  
  
¿Y dónde estaba Chris?... porque apenas entrando a la habitación se llevó una gran sorpresa al no ver la cabellera color fuego sobresalir entre las sabanas. Se situó juntó a la cama y movió las mantas, definitivamente su amigo no estaba allí, ¿ y si no había llegado anoche?, ¿no durmió en casa?... esa era una buena opción.  
  
-... ¿Qué haces?...- La voz tras de si le hizo voltearse con brinco incluido, Bryan soltó las mantas y su mentón casi cayó al suelo por la impresión que se había llevado, frente a él, un bañado, vestido peinado y pulcro Chris lo miraba con curiosidad. Los ojos del moreno se dilataron, ¿ese era Chris?, no... imposible, imposible, el pelirrojo no se despertaría a tiempo ni aunque anunciaran terremoto o tsunami.  
  
-... ¿Por qué estás despierto?...-  
  
-... No es obvio, hoy tengo turno en el hospital...- murmuró como si fuese lo más natural del mundo  
  
-... Sí, lo del turno lo entiendo, pero, ¿por qué estas despierto?...-  
  
-... Porque tengo que trabajar...-  
  
-... ¿Qué diablos?...- Bryan se acercó a Chris y le dio un pellisquito en el brazo.  
  
-... Auchhhh, ¡¡¡OYE!!!... ¡¡¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!!!...-  
  
-... Para comprobar si eras tu y si estaba teniendo un sueño...-   
  
-... Y por qué no lo compruebas en tu propio cuerpo...- reclamó el pelirrojo sobándose el brazo.  
  
-... ¿Estás enfermo verdad?...- Bryan posó su mano en la frente de Chris -...de seguro es eso, espera, no te muevas que yo voy por un termómetro y...-  
  
-... Bryan no exageres, no estoy enfermo...- Chris salió de la habitación como si nada extraño hubiese pasado y Bryan que estaba a punto de colapsar del asombro, le siguió observando con atención cada movimiento del pelirrojo.  
  
-... ¿A dónde vas?...-  
  
-... A desayunar...-  
  
-... ¿Seguro que estás bien?...-  
  
-... Sí...- Una vez en la cocina Chris se sirvió jugo de naranja y se dispuso a desayunar, pero a los 10 segundos de haberse sentado miró su reloj de pulsera -... mumm, ya es tarde...- agarró una tostada y se puso de pie -... me voy...-   
  
-... ¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEE?!!!!....- Bryan confundido clavó su mirada en el reloj de pared, las manecillas marcaban las 7 en punto.   
  
-... ¿Qué te pasa Bryan?... - Chris alzó una ceja y le miró de arriba a abajo -... Si no te alistas rápido vas a llegar tarde al trabajo...- salió de la cocina despidiéndose alegremente con su mano y Bryan estuvo más aturdido cuando oyó la puerta del departamento cerrarse.  
  
Se había levantado, bañado, vestido, incluso se había marchado, antes que él.... ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a Chris?.... Bryan caminó de un lado a otro revisando en su mente las posibles alternativas.  
  
Opción 1: Se estaba volviendo loco...  
Opción 2: Había tomado conciencia después de la charla del otro día...  
Opción 3: Había encontrado su espíritu médico...  
Opción 4: Alguien había delatado su falta de responsabilidad y ahora trataba enmendar su error, tal vez le estaban sobornando...  
Opción 5: Definitivamente se había vuelto loco...  
  
Lo cierto es que Chris había comenzado a comportarse raro hace un par de días y recordaba con exactitud cuando, sí fue aquel día en que...  
  
**** Inicio del Recuerdo****  
  
-... Necesito que me firmes estos papeles para hacer válido el traslado a tu unidad...-  
  
Chris asintió y recibió los documentos que su amigo le ofrecía, los miró de reojo -... ¿Un intento de suicidio?...-  
  
-... Sí... Dean Seiler, adolescente, al parecer entre 15 y 16 años, fue encontrado por la casera de su apartamento, ingresó a Urgencias muy grave, dopado hasta las orejas, altas dosis de alcohol en las venas y con dos sugerentes cortadas en las muñecas, según el informe de la policía, después de intoxicarse con licor y un frasco entero de antidepresivos, trató de cortarse las venas en el baño, ya se le informó a la familia, al parecer huyo de casa y su madre le estaba buscando, aún no conozco los pormenores que le motivaron a realizar el acto suicida, hay que esperar el informe completo de la policía más lo que nosotros podamos averiguar de él mientras esté hospitalizado...-  
  
-... Ahhh, bien... ¿y su condición actual?...- preguntó el pelirrojo mientras ojeaba los documentos de traslado del tal muchacho Seiler a su unidad.  
  
-... Actualmente, en mejores condiciones generales, hemodinamicamente estable, las heridas limpias y sin signos de infección... ah!!! se me había olvidado, también se le transfundieron 2 unidades de glóbulos rojos, traía un hematocrito muy bajo, ya sabes anemia, pedí un control de transaminasas hepáticas y gracias a dios no hay mayor daño en el hígado, teníamos miedo a que hiciera una hepatitis fulminante... Tiene un suero fisiológico a mantención y aún no ha despertado, no sabemos como pueda reaccionar, hay que tenerle vigilado... Ayer solicite una nueva toma de exámenes para evaluar, deben estar en la ficha... ¿me acompañas a buscarlos a la habitación?...-  
  
Chris siguió a su amigo por la sombría sección de Psiquiatría y salud mental donde trabajaba y se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a la habitación número 304.  
  
-... Aquí están...- exclamó Bryan que había ingresado a la habitación y examinaba la ficha clínica   
-... El nuevo control sanguíneo arrojo que...- se volteó y fue en ese momento que notó la extraña expresión que se había formado en el rostro de Chris, los ojos del pelirrojo fijos en un punto que no eran ni él ni los exámenes que le estaba mostrando, no, Chris parecía haber caído en un trance, su atención cien porciento dedicada al muchachito que dormía tranquilo en la cama.  
  
-... ¿Chris?...- Bryan le tocó levemente el hombro y nada, volvió a llamarle varías veces y ninguna respuesta, definitivamente su amigo estaba en otro mundo, fue entonces cuando una pícara idea se le vino a la mente.  
-... Es lindo ¿verdad?, ¿te gusta?...- preguntó el moreno torciendo en su labios una sonrisa traviesa. Chris sin pensar lo que hacía, asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Bryan enmudeció sorpresivamente, no se esperaba esa respuesta -...¡¡¡¿Te gusta el muchacho?!!!...- preguntó finalmente con un dejo de confusión en su voz.   
  
El pelirrojo dio un saltito y miró a Bryan, en su cara se leía una notable expresión de turbación   
-... ¡¡¡¿Qué?.... ¿Qué cosa?!!!!...-   
  
-... Que te gusta...- apuntó al joven de cabello ceniciento -... lo has afirmado...-  
  
-... ¡¡¡No digas tonterías!!!... yo no he dicho nada...- aclaró Chris con las mejillas tan coloradas como su cabello.  
  
-... Entonces, ¿por qué te has puesto nervioso?...-   
  
**** Fin del Recuerdo****  
  
Y Chris había salido del paso diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo, como para estar perdiéndolo con bromitas.  
  
Bryan sonrió porque él sabía que algo extraño le había pasado al pelirrojo, recordó a su amigo arrugar nerviosamente su bata blanca, signo inequívoco que estaba alterado por alguna razón y es que desde niños le había visto repetir la misma maña cada vez que se ponía nervioso por algo, como aquella vez cuando teniendo 8 años, Chris hacía un nudo sus manitos temblorosas sobre su sucia camiseta roja, le había cortado los bigotes a Tora, el gatito de rayas amarillas y cafés, mascota favorita de su madre, sus padres le habían pillado y se había ganado una semana de castigo, o cuando a sus quince años el señor Granger les había descubierto a ambos bebiéndose el Whisky de exportación que era su preferido, o esa vez que llegó la cuenta telefónica acompañada de una cifra donde sobraban los ceros, sí, eran tantas las veces que Bryan le había visto nervioso que podía asegurar completamente sin equivocarse que Chris había sufrido un complicado episodio de nerviositis aguditis.  
  
Quizás el problema era una sexta opción: Se había enamorado... Bryan tanteó en su mente la nueva alternativa... ¿Chris el irresistible señor yo soy el sexy y tengo a todas a mis pies?, ¿enamorado?... ¿Y de un muchachito?... ¡¡¡Imposible!!!... La quinta opción parecía más sensata y el moreno sonrió, su amigo definitivamente se había vuelto loco.  
  
  
~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Todo era frío, tan helado que un vaho blanquecino escapo de sus labios, como el hielo.... y vio más adelante entre las negruras de los espacios muchisimas sombras, sombras que se movían cabizbajas a su alrededor dando vueltas y vueltas, rodeándole y cerrándole el paso, y trató de moverse, de salir de ese encierro más cuando lo intentó, una de las sombras le empujó y cayó al suelo sin poder moverse, ahora sus piernas estaban entumecidas y temblaban sin tener control sobre ellas.  
  
Fue en ese momento cuando finalmente lo vio entre las lúgubres figuras que se movían sin parar y todo su ser dio un vuelco de 360 grados, allí estaba Rei, con ojos apagados y tan pálido que parecía una muñeca de porcelana marchita y deslucida, sus cabellos rubios casi cenizas enlodados y pegoteados, la ropa sucia, rasgada y ensangrentada., su bello rostro cruzado por un feo corte que no dejaba de sangrar... Y murmuraba algo, más él no le escuchaba.   
  
El rostro aterrado de Rei le miró, dolor en sus ojos, angustia y miedo en su semblante y su boca volvió a moverse, y en ese instante logró leer de sus labios un "ayúdenme por favor".  
  
Y quiso acercarse a su hermano, sintiendo una asfixiaste sensación de locura apoderándose de todo su ser, pero sus piernas no se lo permitieron y trató de arrastrarse pero sus brazos tampoco tenían fuerzas y Rei fue halado y devorado por las sombras hasta que no quedo nada de él, hasta que todo se volvió negro.  
  
Dean alzó sus manos y su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de demencia, sangre, en sus manos había sangre, la sangre de Rei. "Asesino" le grito una vocecita acusadora en su mente, "asesino, eres culpable"....  
  
Finalmente los rayos de luz ingresaron a la habitación y la figura menudita que inquietamente se revolvía con desesperación entre las sabanas se tensó y abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, un grito mudo y atorado en su garganta le impidió respirar un par de segundos.   
  
Dean llevó su mano al pecho tratando de calmar al punzante y molesto golpeteo de su acelerado corazón, fue entonces que un agudo dolorcito en sus muñecas hizo efecto sobre sus sentidos, algo picaba y molestaba en aquella zona de su piel, respiró aceleradamente tratando de fijar su mirada nublada, sólo claridad borrosa y figuras imprecisas frente a sus orbes color miel... ¿Era aquel el infierno?... ¿ya estaba muerto?... Luego todo blanco, parpadeó varias veces y fijo la vista en un delicado haz de luz amarilla, rojiza, tenue, que iluminó débilmente la habitación, ¿habitación?, su respiración se detuvo por segunda vez, ¿dónde estaba?... algo dolió en su interior, algo que le hizo darse cuenta de su triste realidad. Se sentó de un tirón y todo en su cabeza se revolvió, llevó una mano a su boca para impedir que el estomago le devolviese su contenido... ¿Estaba muerto?, ¿estaba muerto? ¿verdad?.  
  
Se puso de pie y caminó dos pasos luego algo le impidió moverse con soltura, ¿un cable?, ¿en su brazo?, vio todo borroso nuevamente pero eso no le impidió retirar la manguerita clavada a su piel, sintió algo liquido emanar de ese lugar.  
  
  
~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Chris caminó pausadamente y con un vasito de café muy caliente entre sus manos, hizo varios movimientos cambiando el jarrito de una mano a otra, el envase de plástico delgado quemaba y no pudo evitar soltar un quejido cuando unas gotitas del negro brebaje cayeron sobre su dedo pulgar.  
  
Soltó un suspiro de resignación, esa mañana había sido, ¿cómo decirlo?... muy incomoda, todo comenzó con Bryan, siguiendo luego con el portero, algunas enfermeras, la señora del casino, hasta el auxiliar de servicio, todos ellos le habían visto con turbación, y no habían dejado de hacerle preguntas tontas a cada rato... Sí, había llegado temprano ¿y qué?, ¿qué malo había en eso?... Bueno aunque aquello de ser responsable nunca se le había pintado mucho a él, pero era tiempo de girar la página y empezar una nueva, recordó las palabras de Bryan... "debes cambiar tu actitud o seré el primero en dar aviso de estas irregularidades, eres mi amigo y no quiero que te metas en problemas... ¿entendido?".   
  
Suspiró, ser responsable, sería algo difícil, él amaba vegetar, disfrutaba del ocio, pero había dado su palabra. Ser responsable, de ahora en adelante se levantaría temprano, realizaría sus visitas médicas a la hora y dejaría de dormir en las noches de turno, algo se revolvió en su estomago, ¡¡Huy!! dejar de dormir, eso si que le dolía en lo más profundo del alma. Cerró sus ojos y bajó los hombros como un muchachito castigado, había dado su palabra y un hombre siempre cumple lo prometido.  
  
Levantó su muñeca y revisó la hora en su reloj de pulsera, ya era tarde, sus pacientes esperaban por la visita diaria. De repente una carita angelical invadió sus pensamientos... ¿Habría despertado?, se sorprendió a si mismo, el café ya tibio caía por los bordes del vasito, estaba temblando, ¿por qué?...  
  
"¿Te gusta?".... la pregunta de Bryan se le vino a la mente y trató de estudiarla... ¿le gustaba?, ¿y que pasaría si le gustaba?, era lindo, pero... Chris movió su cabeza y desordenó su roja cabellera con una mano, sólo pensaba tonterías, ¿cómo podía gustarle un muchachito?, además, ¡¡¡era su paciente!!!. Bufó molesto, toda la culpa la tenía Bryan y sus tontas preguntas, lo había confundido, y a él no le gustaba tener su cabecita hecha un lío.  
  
El sonido de una sirena afuera le hizo volver al mundo, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que había perdido como 15 minutos pensando tonterías parado en el pasillo que colindaba con su servicio, el café se le había helado y al tratar de sorber un poquito, casi lo escupe, sabia muy mal, amargo y frío.  
  
Unos pasos resonaron en el pasillo y Chris levantó la vista, una figura masculina salía con tranquilidad por la puerta que conectaba a su unidad. El pelirrojo alzó una ceja, y le miró curioso, ¿qué hacía ese hombre saliendo de la sección de Psiquiatría a esas horas?, aún no era tiempo de visitas.  
  
El pelirrojo le vio acercarse con paso lento y despreocupado, el hombre era joven y bastante más alto que él, cabello azabache, cortó y desordenado y en la parte baja de la nuca algunos mechoncitos rizándose levemente, piel color canela suave, singulares ojos marinos tras unas gafas de marco delgado y plateado. Vestía pantalones de sastre negros, un chaleco de tejido casero gris muy oscuro y sobre éste una chaqueta bastante ancha y del mismo tono que los pantalones.  
  
-... Lo siento pero... no puede acceder a la sección fuera del horario de visita...- se ubicó frente al hombre y le encaró con seriedad.  
  
El hombre le sonrió apaciblemente y el pelirrojo le devolvió el gesto al notar el amigable semblante que tenía, algo en él le llamaba su atención, tal vez su aire hogareño.  
  
-... Oh!!... discúlpeme, estaba preocupado por un paciente que se hospitaliza aquí, no podía irme hasta verle bien, no volverá a pasar...- Chris asintió con una semi-sonrisa, como enojarse con aquel sujeto tan amable. Fijó su mirada en los azules ojos del hombre, tuvo la sensación de estar siendo atraído por un profundo y pacífico mar.   
  
-... ¿Está usted bien doctor?...- una corriente fría recorrió la espina del pelirrojo, el trigueño le sujetaba el hombro con una mano, nuevamente se había volado en sus pensamientos.  
  
-... AH...yo...- Chris dio un saltito, el sonido de cristales y gritos provenientes desde pasillo contiguo le hicieron voltearse preocupado... el pelirrojo se inclinó levemente y se despidió del hombre que también miraba la puertecita curioso, entonces se adentró presuroso en su servicio, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?.  
  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~   
  
Continuará.... 


	3. Capítulo 2

Por: Nishi  
  
Por: Nishi  
  
Dedicado a mis amigas Haima y Kamui que me   
  
animaron a escribir esta historia   
  
  
  
Capítulo 2...   
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~   
  
  
  
Bryan pagó el jugo de frutas que había comprado y abrió el envase para beber el dulce néctar. Su ceño fruncido en un signo de fatiga y su apariencia un poco más revuelta de lo normal hacían mella en su acostumbrada figura seria e impecable, un leve gruñido escapó de sus labios y es que el dolorcito pulsátil e intermitente sobre su cien tampoco ayudaba mucho. La encantadora ancianita que atendía el kiosco del hospital le sonrió preocupada y el moreno dejó de beber para voltear su rostro con cansancio, cerrando los ojos exhaló un suspiro. La señora Anya les conocía demasiado bien como para no notar sus semblantes intranquilos.   
  
  
  
-... ¿Qué sucedió?...- preguntó la anciana, una dulce inmigrante alemana de cabellos grises armados en un tirante rodete sobre la nuca. Fijó la vista en el atractivo pelirrojo que sentado en una de mesas más alejadas del expendio, parecía estar muy concentrado en su brazo.   
  
  
  
-... Un mal día...-   
  
  
  
-... ¿Un mal día?...- la viejita extranjera pestañeó confundida y dejó de adornar su conocido kuchen de crema pastelera , mermelada y nueces picadas, para mirar a Bryan con una ceja inclinada.   
  
  
  
-... Es una larga historia...- susurró bajando su mirada a la cajita de jugo.   
  
  
  
-... Pues no me gusta ver a dos jóvenes con caras amargadas...- le ofreció dos trocitos de pastel de crema y fruta. Bryan parpadeó aturdido por la atención -... emmh yo...-   
  
  
  
-... A endulzar la vida... un trocito para ti y otro para el joven Christopher... - Sonrió la anciana.   
  
  
  
Bryan asintió sacando su lengua traviesamente como un niño goloso, la señora Anya los conocía muy bien, les había visto crecer a ambos, incluso sus padres habían ganado peso y barriga con las golosinas exquisitas de la agradable Alemana, bollitos rellenos de crema pastelera, galletas de nuez y chispitas de chocolates, kuchenes de mermelada y miel, frutas confitadas, la viejita tenía manos de ángel para la repostería, al moreno se le hizo agua la boca y es que era un adicto a los dulces, inclinó su rostro y sonrió amablemente, sus ojitos brillando por al gesto de la mujer -... Gracias...-   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
Entonces se había detenido de repente, sus temores volviéndose realidad, gritos, enfermeras corriendo por los pasillos, pacientes saliendo de sus habitaciones para intercambiar miraditas asustadizas y curiosas, el altavoz anunciando una emergencia, un grupo apiñado en la habitación 304. La habitación de Dean Seiler...   
  
  
  
-... ¡¡¡Él ha destrozado los cristales de la ventana, él está loco!!!...- escuchó a un par de personas exclamar con nerviosismo -... Llamen al doctor... ¡¡¡rápido!!!....-. Christopher dio unos pasos inseguros... ¿qué sucedía?... ¿acaso el muchacho Seiler?...   
  
  
  
-... ¡¡¡¡Aléjense!!!!....- la juvenil voz de Dean había resonado alterada y amenazante -... Rei... ¡¡¡¿dónde está Rei?!!! ¡¡¡¿dónde estoy?!!!!...-   
  
  
  
Se abrió paso entre el puñado de personas que trataban en vano calmar al muchachito de cabellos cenizos, ¿esa fierecilla era el verdadero Dean?, los ojitos amielados encendidos como navajas doradas, su delgado y menudo cuerpecito crispado como un gato furioso. La suave imagen del niño dulce y frágil se había hecho pedazos en su mente.   
  
  
  
Dean se lanzó de rodillas al piso para coger un trozo de vidrio, el pelirrojo dio un brinco asustadizo... ¿qué pretendía?   
  
  
  
-... No se acerquen...- rodeó la cama agitando peligrosamente el trozo de cristal, sus manos heridas y sangrantes ante la presión excesiva del vidrio contra su piel. Chris sintió su corazón encogerse, Dean temblaba bajo la delgada y manchada bata del hospital, sus ojos aterrados, su rostro pálido y enfermizo.   
  
  
  
Todo tan confuso, todo tan inaudito, que su mente aún no lograba concebir aquella situación como real, tenía que hacer algo -... Nadie va ha herirte, nadie va a ha dañarte...- Chris se aproximó lentamente, algunas personas intentado detenerle, sus miradas desaprobaban la arriesgada acción del pelirrojo, más él había continuado y con los brazos en alto se había acercado en un intento de apaciguar al alterado joven -... Por favor baja eso...-   
  
  
  
Dean retrocedió unos pasos, sus pies desnudos moviéndose en forma insegura sobre la fría cerámica a medida que el pelirrojo se le aproximaba.   
  
  
  
-... ¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!!... DEJENMEEEE....-   
  
  
  
El pelirrojo apenas y a tiempo de reaccionar se había cubierto el rostro con los brazos, Dean lanzándose sobre él completamente fuera de sí le había empujado contra la pared con una fuerza insólita para un adolescente menudo y de apariencia débil. Un golpe en la cabeza y un corte en su brazo. Le había herido, él le había empujado y cortado con el trozo de vidrio.   
  
  
  
Chris sintió todo su interior temblar, sus ojos fijos en la amarilla y distorsionada mirada del joven que luchaba sobre él con golpes y arañazos, aún no podía creerlo, ¿qué había hecho mal?, no era cierto, no lo era, ese muchachito dulce, de carita inocente y aniñada, ¿dónde había quedado?... ¿quién era esa fierecilla?, si apenas y lograba contenerlo.   
  
  
  
Y el pelirrojo estuvo aún más shockeado cuando le quitaron a duras penas un agitado y fiero Dean de encima, cuando le vio patalear y defenderse para que no le sedasen ni le contuvieran, cuando sus miradas, dorado y azul, se cruzaron por última vez antes de que el joven cayese anestesiado por los medicamentos.   
  
  
  
-... ¿Chris?... ¡¡¡¡Chris!!!!...- el joven practicante dio un pequeño brinco y abrió los ojos con sorpresa -... maldita sea no debiste hacer eso, fue peligroso...- Bryan se veía agitado y nervioso -... ¿Estás bien?... Dios eres muy imprudente...- Chris sonrió con pesar cuando las rápidas manos de Bryan examinaron su brazo lastimado -...No es una herida profunda pero sangra bastante...-   
  
  
  
-... ¿Qué haces aquí?...- Chris le miró de repente confundido   
  
  
  
Bryan tiró suavemente de su oreja a modo de regaño -... ¿Qué hago aquí?... ¿Qué crees tú?... Te salvo el pellejo como siempre...-   
  
  
  
-... Oh...- Chris levantó una ceja.   
  
  
  
El moreno suspiró -... Mónica me avisó... me dijo que había problemas con un tal chico Seiler y...-   
  
  
  
-... Y se puso blanco como papel cuando llegó en el minuto en que el muchacho se te lanzaba encima...- una enfermera se les acercó con la mirada preocupada -... ya se calmó...- miró de reojo al muchacho de cabellos rubios cenizos que en su sedación estaba siendo amarrado a la cama, le extendió una gasa a Bryan -... Gracias Mónica...- el moreno presionó el apósito sobre el brazo herido de Chris   
  
  
  
-... ¿Te lastimó en alguna otra parte?...- preguntó la enfermera, una joven amiga de 24 añitos que solía trabajar en la sección de oncología del hospital.   
  
  
  
-... Me golpee la cabeza cuando caí, no es nada que no pueda resolverse con algo hielo para bajar la hinchazón...- se apoyó en Bryan y se puso de pie -... ya estoy bien...-   
  
  
  
-... ¿De seguro ya estas bien?...-   
  
  
  
Chris levantó su vista confusa, miró a Bryan algo desorientado -... ¿qué si estas bien?...- El moreno se sentó en la mesita deslizando un trocito de tarta sobre el mantel -... Te lo envía la señora Anya, para que te animes...-   
  
  
  
-.....-   
  
  
  
-... ¿Qué te sucede hombre pareces hipnotizado?... desde que llegamos has estado perdido en algún lugar de tu mente... ¿aún piensas en lo de esta mañana?...-   
  
  
  
-.....-   
  
  
  
-... Quizás ese golpe en la cabeza no fue algo tan simple... ¿por qué no me dejas examinarlo?...- Bryan se recargó en la mesa poniendo las manos bajo su mentón.   
  
  
  
-... No es necesario, yo... sólo recordaba....- cogió el tenedor con desgano y cortó un trocito de pastel, luego miró el dulce y desistió de probarlo, dando una mueca de cansancio retiró el plato hasta el centro de la mesa.   
  
  
  
-... ¿Te ha afectado mucho lo del muchacho?... ¿no esperabas que reaccionara así verdad?...- Bryan empujo nuevamente el dulce sobre el mantel de Chris.   
  
  
  
-... La verdad es que no...- Chris alejó otra vez el bizcocho con una mueca de molestia en su rostro.   
  
  
  
-... No esta bien atarse tan personalmente a un paciente, ese tipo de relación sólo va a ocasionarte muchos dolores de cabeza y alguna que otra úlcera...-   
  
  
  
-... ¡¡¡Ya te he dicho que no me gusta!!!!...- Chris le dedicó una mirada desafiante al moreno   
  
-... ¡¡¡no soy tan estúpido como para querer ligarme a mi paciente!!!...-   
  
  
  
Bryan se enderezó algo incomodo sobre su asiento, retiró sus manos de la mesa y acentuó levemente su ceño en una mueca de seriedad -... ¿Quién ha dicho algo de relacionarse afectivamente al chico Seiler?... yo me refería netamente a la relación paciente-profesional...-   
  
  
  
-... Yo....- Christopher abrió sus ojos en sorpresa -... Yo...- no sabía que responderle a su amigo, lo que decía Bryan era cierto, ¿por qué le había contestado aquello?, ¿es que de verdad le importaba el muchacho en otro sentido que no fuera exclusivamente médico?, bajó el rostro y dio un saltito al notar como sus manos se enredaban en su bata blanca, estaba nervioso, siempre hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso, soltó la tela bruscamente y levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada seria del moreno, se había dado cuenta.   
  
  
  
Chris sintió un calorcito subirle al rostro... ¿Y ahora?... Tenía unas ganas enormes de ser tragado por la tierra -... Yo...-   
  
  
  
-... Ummmh... tarta de fruta...- un dedo travieso se hundió en la crema chantilly. Chris y Bryan voltearon sorprendidos, ellos conocían aquella voz.   
  
  
  
-... ¿James?...-   
  
  
  
-... siiiiiii...- afirmó el agente llevando a su boca el dedo embetunado en crema -... mmmmm...- cerró los ojos complacido -... rico, rico, muy rico, una delicia...-   
  
  
  
Chris suspiró y dio gracias al milagro, se había librado del interrogatorio y de la desconfiada mirada que le ofrecía Bryan.... Guarda compostura y vuelve a ser el mismo antipático de siempre le decía una voz en su mente, te ha salvado la campana.   
  
  
  
-... James... - contrajo su mentón en señal de desagrado, lo había logrado volvía a tener todo bajo control, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.   
  
  
  
Chris apuntó el pastel con su dedo -... Eso es mío....-   
  
  
  
-... Pero tu no eres un egoísta ¿verdad Chrissssss?...- James rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del pelirrojo y le besó amorosamente en la mejilla -... ¿me has extrañado cariñito?...- preguntó con su voz ronroneante al mismo tiempo que acercaba sus labios a la oreja del joven y sonreía. Extrañamente su mirada no estaba clavada precisamente en Christopher.   
  
  
  
Bryan se movió incomodo, sus mejillas levemente teñidas de rojo -... ¿verdad que me has extrañado?...- volvió a murmurar el agente, su boca muy cerca del cuello de Chris pero sus ojos fijos en las orbes castañas de Bryan.   
  
  
  
-... ¡¡¡OHHHH James, quita!!!... no quiero tus mugrosas manos en mi cuello...-   
  
  
  
-... Yo también te amo hermanito...-   
  
  
  
-... ¡¡¡Fucking you!!!...-   
  
  
  
-... Como si pudiese joderme más...- rió el agente arrastrando una silla cercana y sentándose entre Bryan y Chris.   
  
  
  
El moreno suspiró atisbando disimuladamente las facciones de James, notaba algunos cambios desde la última vez que le había visto, ¿cuánto hacía de eso?... ¿tres meses?, tal vez cuatro... Pero Bryan sabía que pasase lo que pasease nunca dejaría de impresionarse con el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo.   
  
  
  
James Granger seguía teniendo su cabello cobrizo oscuro, más castaño que rojo y para sorpresa de Bryan se lo había dejado crecer y lo llevaba atado en una colita baja, el moreno sonrió, las pecas del agente seguían como siempre, bien acentuados en las mejillas al igual que sus ojos azules pícaros y su sonrisa maliciosa. El joven Wood conocía a los hermanos Granger desde la infancia y para su pesar James había sido su peor tormento y es que mientras Christopher vivía su propio mundo, él había tenido que sufrir los constantes acosos de "su niñero", un pelirrojo que le sobrepasaba por casi cuatro años y que en su juventud frecuentemente les había cuidado tanto a Chris como a él cuando sus padres decidían repentinamente viajar o asistir a alguna fiesta de tipo social y por consiguiente necesitaban urgentemente a alguien que les cuidase.  
  
  
  
Bryan suspiró con resignación, entre los casos apartes ambos hermanos eran sinónimo de "no tienen remedio".   
  
  
  
-... Si sigues mirándome de esa manera me vas a desgastar, ¿acaso pretendes hacerme mal de ojo?, ¿o quizás?... ¿es que no puedes resistirte a mis encantos?...- James rodeó la espalda de Bryan con su brazo derecho y éste se tensó de pies a cabeza cuando el mentón del agente se apoyó inesperadamente en su hombro.   
  
  
  
-...Te has aburrido tan pronto de mi hermanito...- Chris miró ceñudo al agente -...¡¡¡OHHHH!!! no me digas, puedo adivinarlo...- el agente le dedicó una mirada preocupada y cómica al pelirrojo -... Oh Chris no puedo creer que seas tan mal amante, pobrecito Bryan, mi hermanito ya no te complace...- sonrió suspicaz y presionó más su brazo en los hombros de Bryan -... Pero bebé has de saber algo...- levantó la carita colorada del cuasi-doctor, su rostro separado por unos milímetros de los labios del otro -... yo no soy nada fácil...- y le acarició suavemente la mejilla con su dedo índice.   
  
  
  
Chris soltó una disimulada risa cuando vio a Bryan casi saltar de su asiento en un traspiés que por poco y le hace terminar en el suelo con todo y silla, tenía la cara como tomate y sus ojos marrones graciosamente abiertos en sorpresa y bochorno, no había nadie como su hermano para descolocar al moreno y él lo sabía, desde niños solía divertirse en grande con las cómicas reacciones de las que su mejor amigo era víctima cuando James decidía entrar en acción.   
  
  
  
-... CHRIS Y YO, NOSOTROS NO SOMOS... QUIERO DECIR, SOMOS AMIGOS, TÚ LO SABES... YO...- Bryan ocultó con su mano la mejilla que James había acariciado -... ¡¡¡¡¿PO... POR QUÉ SIEMPRE HACES ESO?!!!...- protestó. El moreno volteó su rostro nervioso y miró a su alrededor temiendo que alguien le hubiese visto.   
  
  
  
-... ¿Hacer qué?...- James levantó una ceja y le miró desentendido de la situación, una leve sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.   
  
  
  
Las mejillas del moreno se volvieron a colorear, el agente estaba ignorándolo como siempre, apretó sus puños cuando le vio girar el rostro para iniciar una conversación con su hermano menor. Bryan suspiró resignado e inflando las mejillas se movió para acomodar su silla y volver a sentarse... no, no había caso con James, nuevamente le había jugado sucio, apoyó sus manos en las rodillas, una mueca de niño molesto cruzaba su rostro.   
  
  
  
-... ¿Entonces hermanito qué te sucedido en ese brazo?...- Chris dio un respingo y bajó rápidamente su mirada hacía la venda que cubría su herida.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
Definitivamente no, su hermano estaba equivocado, Chris se detuvo frente a la habitación 304, sus manos enredándose sobre su bata blanca... ¿Alejarse?, no, esa no era la solución, además él no era un cobarde, enfrentaría a ese muchacho y descubriría todo.   
  
  
  
Chris ingresó a la habitación y aunque trató de parecer sereno su semblante delataba inquietud, las palabras de James aún resonaban en su mente, "me designaron un caso", " tengo un mal presentimiento... evita en lo posible acercarte al muchacho Seiler"...   
  
  
  
El pelirrojo se aproximó a la cama sintiendo una dura mirada posarse en su persona, podía percibir en cada célula, en cada fibra de su piel aquellos ojos escrutándole, sus piernas de repente eran temblorosa gelatina, bajó la mirada a la ficha clínica que colgaba a los pies de la cama, ¿por qué no podía enfrentarle?... era sólo un muchacho con actitud suicida, sólo eso y él era su médico, nada más.   
  
  
  
No, James estaba equivocado... Dean era sólo en adolescente asustado, un muchacho angustiado y herido como todos los que trataban quitarse la vida... Pero, ¿por qué él estaba tan seguro de aquello si apenas le conocía?, ¿qué le hacía pensar de esa manera?, ¿y si se equivocaba?... Chris sintió todo su estomago revolverse, ¿y si James tenía razón?.   
  
  
  
*** Inicio del Recuerdo***   
  
  
  
-... ¿Entonces hermanito qué te sucedido en ese brazo?...- Chris se movió visiblemente incomodo. James que esperaba con tranquilidad la respuesta de su hermano menor hundió nuevamente su dedo en la crema del pastel casi olvidado.   
  
  
  
-... Yo...-   
  
  
  
Bryan fijó su mirada en Chris y acentuó en su rostro una mueca de reproche -... Pues tu hermano menor hoy ha actuado impulsivamente, y ya ves casi le matan por su imprudencia...-   
  
  
  
James se incorporó en su asiento y dejó de picotear el pastel para dedicarle una mirada seria a su hermano -... ¡¡¡¿Qué tu hiciste qué?!!!...-   
  
  
  
Chris se encogió de hombros y frunció el entrecejo cuando su mirada se cruzó con la marrón de Bryan que le había delatado con su hermano.   
  
  
  
-... No me ha pasado nada... estoy bien...- se mordió los labios. El pelirrojo evitaba tratar esos temas con James, aunque no lo pareciese en ocasiones el agente rayaba en el límite de la sobreprotección con él.   
  
-... Pero si no te sacan al chico Seiler de encima de seguro y te mata...-   
  
  
  
James se puso de pie bruscamente sacudiendo la mesita y la silla en el proceso -... ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Se puede saber que diablos hacías tú con el chico Seiler???!!!...- reprendió, su tono de voz unos cuantos decibeles más altos de lo normal.   
  
  
  
Chris dio un respingo, sus cabellos erizándose por el extraño cambio de su hermano, sus ojos buscaron los de Bryan y al encontrarlos le notó tan confundido como él mismo -... Pues yo... este...-   
  
  
  
El pelirrojo se encogió en su silla -... Dean Seiler es mi paciente... Esta mañana ha despertado, estaba turbado, muy confundido, y bueno entró en una crisis, hizo un gran alboroto...-   
  
  
  
-... Maldita sea...- James no pareció relajarse con la respuesta y para sorpresa de ambos amigos buscó con aprehensión algo dentro de su gabardina negra. Finalmente soltó un leve suspiró, había olvidado la cajetilla de cigarros en la guantera del automóvil.   
  
  
  
-... Me designaron un caso...- murmuró sentándose nuevamente en la silla, cerró sus dedos sobre su barbilla y miró a su hermano -... Hace aproximadamente cuatro meses Rei Seiler fue violentado y asesinado brutalmente...-   
  
  
  
El pelirrojo entreabrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla algo inquieto, ¿Rei?... ¿ese nombre?, recordaba, si recordaba, había escuchado a Dean gritar por un tal Rei... El muchacho había hecho referencia aquel nombre.   
  
  
  
-... Rei era un familiar directo de Dean, su gemelo...-   
  
  
  
-... ¿Su gemelo?...- Bryan se notaba tan asombrado como el pelirrojo -... ¿Dean Seiler tenía un gemelo?... ¿su gemelo fue asesinado?...-   
  
  
  
El agente asintió con la cabeza y continuó -... El caso se asoció a una seguidilla de homicidios que se han desarrollado con un patrón muy similar y que hemos venido investigando hace bastantes años ya... la muerte del chico Seiler y de otros muchachos, los signos y algunas pistas encontradas en el lugar de los hechos, todo se relacionó con los actos de un psicópata que cada cierto tiempo suele asesinar de forma animal a sus víctimas...-   
  
  
  
-... ummmh...- gimió Christopher desconcertado -... ¿Qué tiene que ver Dean Seiler en todo este asunto?...-   
  
  
  
James descansó sus manos sobre la mesa y prosiguió -... Luego de la muerte de su hermano Dean desapareció misteriosamente, fueron tres semanas de incesante búsqueda, escudriñamos en cada callejón, debajo de cada piedrita, llegamos a pensar que se había convertido en la nueva presa del demente... Y bueno, ya se imaginarán cual fue nuestra impresión al encontrarle hace un par de días casi al borde de la muerte, un intento fallido de suicidio... ¿no les parece extraño?...-   
  
  
  
-... ¿A qué te refieres?...- Chris se estremeció al asociar los hechos.   
  
  
  
-... Tú eres el loquero aquí hermanito, deberías tener por lo menos una idea en mente...-   
  
  
  
Chris tembló no quería pensar en aquella alternativa   
  
  
  
-... ¿Tratas de decirnos que de alguna manera Dean está implicado en la muerte de su hermano?...-   
  
  
  
-... Pues no lo sé, aunque no me cabe la menor duda que su comportamiento después de la muerte de Rei, fue muy extraño...-   
  
  
  
El pelirrojo se puso pálido, Dean liado en aquella muerte, imposible, era imposible. Chris bajó su rostro.   
  
  
  
-... Aunque sigue siendo sólo una suposición, en realidad estoy muy confundido, ese muchacho esconde muchas cosas... ¿y si está siendo intimidado de alguna forma?... tal ves sabe algo que nosotros ignoramos, algo le hizo querer atentar con su propia vida...-   
  
  
  
James suspiró agotado -... Aún así le tendremos vigilado... tengo un mal presentimiento, es como si algo peligroso fuera a suceder... Por tu propio bien hermanito, como doctor has tu trabajo pero en lo posible evita acercarte demasiado al muchacho Seiler...-   
  
  
  
*** Fin del Recuerdo***   
  
  
  
-... Si vienes a echarme en cara lo del otro día es mejor que me dejes en paz... no pienso disculparme...-   
  
  
  
Chris esbozó una media sonrisa, escribió algo en la ficha clínica y miró a Dean de reojo, sólo se trataba de un adolescente asustado y resentido con el mundo por no haber podido consumar sus intenciones suicidas.   
  
  
  
-... Pues no te he pedido que te disculpes...- Christopher levantó el rostro y le dedicó una sonrisa abierta y amigable.   
  
  
  
Dean frunció el ceño molesto y volteó su rostro con fastidio, sus manos temblaban sin poder controlarlas, tenía un dolor de cabeza espantoso y un extraño sabor en la boca.   
  
  
  
El muchacho trató de ocultar sus temblorosas manos bajo las mantas cuando sintió la mirada del pelirrojo sobre ellas. Los signos del síndrome de abstinencia se hacían visibles y le eran molestos, después de todo había estado saturándose de antidepresivos por casi tres meses y ahora tu cuerpo resentía la falta de aquellas drogas.   
  
  
  
-... ¡¡¡¡No me mires así, no quiero tu lastima!!!!...-   
  
  
  
-... No era mi intención... - se disculpó el pelirrojo -... Yo sólo deseo ayudarte... Mi nombre es Christopher Granger, soy tu...-   
  
  
  
-... ¡¡¡¡VETE Y DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!!...-   
  
  
  
Christopher le miró ceñudo -... Sí, para mi también es un gusto conocerte...- murmuró con ironía. El pelirrojo suspiró con cansancio y llevó una mano a su cien adolorida. Al parecer comunicarse con el muchacho Seiler iba a resultar mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~ Continuará ~*~*~*~ 


End file.
